wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/II
Z Opatowskiego w kierunku Koprzywnicy i złotopszenicznej niziny Powiśla, wskroś jedynego na świecie Sandomierskiego Płaskowzgórza, gnał kulig. Łańcuch kilkudziesięciu sań budził całą okolicę radosnym głosem dzwonków, brzmiącym łoskotem janczarów, trzaskaniem batów na cztery konie, wrzawą okrzyków, bębnów, fujarek, melodią śpiewów i muzyki. Kilkunastu pajuków rwało na folwarcznych szkapach, trzymając w garściach pochodnie, w ślad za saneczkami arlekina w czarnej masce, zakopanego w wielkie niedźwiedzie, który na czele orszaku pomykał. Blask złotych ogni w dymie — płatami rozdzierających noc, o kilka wiorst na płaszczyźnie widoczny, kładł przed oczy zaspy, parowy, urwiska i wskazywał wśród nich przetartą drogę. Noc była widna, księżycowa, mroźna. Wielkie śniegi, przemarzłe w tęgich mrozach, leżały pierzastymi zaspami. Tu i owdzie wypełniły po brzegi wąwóz, których tyle w tamtej okolicy; gdzie indziej zadęły opłotki, a nawet wioszczyny przytulone do urwisk. Mglistymi kępy i drgającymi żywo światełkami znaczyły się dwory na przyczółkach parowów. Konie po brzuchy zapadały w wywary, roznosiły w puch największe zadmy, które ledwie przeorał arlekin. Kulig nie znał przeszkód. Tworząc ogromny korowód leciały sanie najrozmaitsze. Jedne były snycerskiej roboty, pozłacane lub posrebrzane, z czasów jeszcze saskich i stanisławowskich, w kształcie łabędzi z długimi szyjami, w kształcie gryfów i orłów, pozaprzęgane czwórkami w piórach i czubach; inne -zgoła prostackie, ledwie przez domowego cieślę pomalowane lubryką lub na zielono, a ciągnione przez fornalki rozmaitej maści i wzrostu. Zarówno pyszne rugi jak chety z jednaką brawurą i życiem rzucały się w zaspy, niby czółna w fale jeziora. Radość kipiała w sercach. Kapela, złożona z klimontowskich Żydków, rznęła od ucha mazury, oberki, krakowiaki, drabanty. Chwilami porywająca melodia przygasała jak od zachwytu, co dech zapiera, i tylko z jakiejś głębi, jakby spod śniegu, dolatywała do uszu i serc. Wtedy odzywały się pieśni. Więc z jednej strony słychać było tkliwe dyszkanty damskie: Ścieni dąbek, ścieni, już się nie zieleni... Dałam chłopcu słowo, już się nie odmieni! A z innej naigrawały się potężne basy męskie: A ja sama nie wiem, co to za przyczyna: Gustuję w bronecie, wzdycham do blondyna! Zaraz odcinał się chór panieński: Granatowy fraczek, woskowane buty. Teraźniejsza młodzież same bałamuty. I znowu z góry donośnie, siarczyście zanosiły się skrzypce, basy i flety, głusząc, wszystko. Rafał, jak większość najmłodszych kawalerów, jechał konno. Pierwszy to raz w życiu dostał od ojca pozwolenie zażycia faworytalnej "Baśki", młodej klaczki swego chowu. Baśka liczyła sobie dopiero trzy wiosny. Pochodziła z ojca czystej krwi araba i matki polki. Była płocha, żywa, a przecie nad wszelkie słowo rozumna. Główkę miała maleńką, śliczną. Siwa sierć pokrywała jej skórę, cienką jak jedwabnica. Klacz szła w pląsach, stroiła ogniste skoki. Bawiła się jak człowiek: to, nastawiwszy uszka i rozdymając nozdrza z chrapaniem, słuchała muzyki, to za nią w żartkich lansadach szła niosąc jeźdźca rozkosznie jak w kolebce. Rafał był szczęśliwy co się zowie. Kieliszek starego węgrzyna, wypity gdzieś w ostatnim dworze w Górkach, Ossolinie czy Nasławicach, rzucił jego uczucia jakoby na ptasie skrzydła. Koń niósł go wskroś tych zasp, których zimny oddech tak miłośnie mu twarz ochładzał... A w saniach lecących przed nim — te dwie panie... Jedna starsza, mężatka czy wdowa; druga — młodziutka dziewczyna. W blasku księżyca widział ich głowy i kołpaczki: u jednej — starożytny, sobolowy, z kitką osadzoną wśród brylantów; u drugiej — okrągły, suty, z gronostajów cynkowanych. Osobliwie ta starsza, w salopie złotego koloru z puszystym futrem... Tańczył z nią krakowiaka i mówił już kilka wyrazów. Stał mu w oczach cudny czar tej osoby, jej oczy zachwycające, które, zdawało się, nie widzą go wcale, i uśmieszek, który się z jego pomyłek w tańcu tak przedziwnie naigrawał. Wtedy nawet, gdy on, Rafał Olbromski, żywy i trzeźwy, na nią patrzał w futro otuloną, widział ją w głębi siebie inną, odmienną. Wspominał, jak z nim tańczyła w sukni greckiej purpurowego koloru, rozkosznie ściskającej stan i piersi, potoczystej, z ogonem i obszyciem ze złotego masyfu. Pamiętał śliczne ręce w bufiastych rękawach ze śliskiego atłasu, które się do niego w tańcu wyciągały, i włosy z grecka trefione. Podniecał konia do skoku i kiedy się równał z saniami, wówczas brylanty na kołpaczku, zwróconym w jego stronę i migotały w blasku księżyca. Oczu nie było widać, i Rafał pewien był, że nie patrzą. Jakże czarodziejsko, jak rozkosznie mieniły się błyski drogich kamieni! Zdało się pomimo wszystko, że to uśmiech ów skryty, niewidoczny, schowany i wzgardliwy, a przecie nad wszystko powabniejszy, przez noc się ku niemu przebija. Schylał się niby to poprawiając tręzlę lub puślisko, ale i tak oczu nie widział. Sam był przebrany w strój niby wiejski, krakowski, w żupan granatowy z karmazynowym kołnierzem, lamowany srebrnymi galonami z szychu, w zuchwałą czapkę karmazynową, rogatą, z pawim piórem. Pas z kółkami pobrzękiwał na nim, a stalowe podkówki trzaskały o strzemię. Co chwila odwracał się ku niemu i drugi kołpaczek. Ta głowa dziewicza była bliżej. Nie kryła wcale swych spojrzeń. Widział oczy i rozchylone usta, małe, pąsowe, czuł nawet unoszący się nad saniami w czystym powietrzu zapach L'eau de la reine d'Hongrie, tak poczciwie zwany larendogrą. I były chwile, że jak przykuty, jak we śnie, sam nie wiedząc czemu, wpatrywał się w te oczy, które się do niego śmiały z serdecznością i szczęściem. Bo nie masz krainy, nie masz takiej strony, '' ''Gdzie by nie kochali chłopcy cudzej żony... '' — wyleciały jak z procy skądś, aż z ostatnich sanek, swawolne słowa. Niby groty z ognia uderzyły w Rafała i jakoby oczywiste prawdy zatrzęsły nim aż do samej głębi duszy. Pochylił się na kark konia i tylko siłą wstrzymał ręce, żeby go nie objąć i ust płonących nie przycisnąć do wzdętej jego grzywy. Jeden głos męski, potężny, drżący od siły i wesela, śpiewał w nocy: Nie będę się żenił, nie będę się śpieszył... — Jeszcze czego! — wołał drugi. Będę się umizgał i dziewczęta cieszył... — ciągnął pierwszy z taką szczerą prawdomównością w każdym tonie, że wszystkie sanie wybuchnęły śmiechem radosnym, prawdziwym aż do samego dna. Był to jak gdyby akord tej samej pieśni, jakby okrzyk zgody czułej, jakby potwierdzenie prawdy nieomylnej, a długo zamącanej przez kłamców. Z dala, z dala, od przednich sań leciała piosenka: — A ja się stanę małą ptaszyną I okryję się gęstą krzewiną... Jednak ja twoją nie będę! — Mają cieślowie takie topory, Że wycinają lasy i bory... Jednak ty moją być musisz!... Pieśń ta w inną stronę jak wiatr poniosła duszę Rafała. Dłonie jego ścisnęły jak gdyby toporzysko siekiery i ramię kurczyło się, żeby z całego duchu ciąć owe "lasy i bory". Ujrzał je w oczach jak żywe: bory niezmierzone, głuchą świętokrzyską puszczę. Wionął na niego smutek i żal... — Tak-że to nas waćpan zabawiasz, mości kawalerze -rzekła nagle starsza z pań, — Ale bo ja... właśnie w tej chwili... — bąkał Rafał zmieszany, nie mogąc znaleźć słowa odpowiedzi. — Ani nam nie śpiewasz pięknych piosenek, ani grzecznym dyskursem nie rozweselasz. Niemy waćpan jesteś jak ten worek skórzany, w którym nogi trzymamy. Tyle że z nami jedziesz, jak i on... — Nie umiem śpiewać. I dlatego właśnie... — Toć to kulig, nie pogrzeb. Waćpan jedziesz na swym koniu za naszymi saniami jak za trumną. Rafał płonął ze wstydu, ale w tonie mowy pięknej pani nie czuł gniewu ani odrazy. Toteż pod wpływem nagłej decyzji zeskoczył z konia i stanął w tyle sanek. Przez chwilę myślał, że za ten krok będzie cierpiał srogie jakieś kary, ale było mu wszystko jedno. — O, nie zasłużyłeś waćpan, żebyśmy cię na naszych saniach wiozły! Nieprawdaż, Heleno? Młodziutka towarzyszka śmiała się z cicha i co chwila wykręcała się na swym miejscu. — Już się na pewno poprawię! — szepnął. — Więc akomoduj się waść, bo źle będzie... Wrzawa na saniach jadących przodem wzmagała się coraz bardziej. Bliżej, rozgłośniej słychać było jedną i drugą kapelę. Pochodnie uwijały się gdzieś w dole. — Cóż to za zgiełk? Dlaczego? — pytała piękna pani. Rafał podniósł głowę i spostrzegł, że cały łańcuch sanek zjeżdża w dolinę rzeki Koprzywianki. Z urwistych brzegów, omijając zadęte wąwozy, sanie pędem zlatywały na dół wśród krzyku kobiet i nawoływań męskich. Klaczka Rafałowa niechętnie szła za saniami. Musiał ją ciągnąć za uzdę, a wsiąść na siodło już nie mógł. Ani sposobu! Przyrósł do miejsca w tyle sanek. Owiewał go czarodziejski zapach i jasny blask tych dwu zjawisk, które miał przed oczyma. Teraz już widział uśmiechy obydwu twarzyczek, zwróconych ku niemu... — Gdzież jest dom rodziców waćpana? — pytała pani. — Z tamtej strony, za rzeką. — Czy go już widać? — Ledwo, ledwo! Światła się daleko w nim błyszczą. — Gdzie to? Rafał nachylił się nisko i wskazywał ręką. Sobolowe futro musnęło go po twarzy. — Ach, więc to tam są Tarniny? — prędko wypowiedziała panna Helena, nie wiadomo, czy do swej towarzyszki, czy do Rafała. On czuł, że musiała się przy tym strasznie zaczerwienić, że cała stanęła w ogniu, bo i jego ogień ogarnął. Słodki, melodyjny głos brzmiał w jego uszach, w całej głowie, w piersiach. Te to przecudne, jaśnie wielmożne usta nazwały jego wieś rodzinną... — Tak, to Tarniny... — odpowiedział z pozornym spokojem. — Musimy tam zajechać...-mówiła starsza pani-a przewrócimy wszystko, mości mruku, do góry nogami. Prawda, Heleno? — Ja sam będę dopomagał, bo dom nasz stary, niski i niepiękny. Musiałby rodzic drugi dom wystawić. Powiedziawszy to głupstwo z dość wielką brawurą, obejrzał się mimo woli, czy aby rodzic nie słyszał aforyzmu. Woźnica stanął w saniach i wstrzymał swą czwórkę. Cztery spasione konie okryte lamparcimi skórami, w szorach nasadzonych licznymi dzwoneczki, z czubami pąsowych piór na łbach, stały w blasku nad brzegiem urwiska jakby senne widziadło. Po chwili, gdy ruszył lejcami, zapadły w dół, idąc zrazu kłusem, później galopem. Wierzchówka Rafała nie chciała ich naśladować i młodzieniec, pragnąc nie wypuścić z rąk wodzów, musiał skoczyć na ziemię. Runął w śnieg i ledwo utrzymał cugle. Po chwili namacał końcem stopy strzemię i gnał za saniami. W nizinie, nad brzegiem rzeki, utworzył się istny zator pojazdów i koni. Mostu w tych miejscach nigdzie nie było. Jeżdżono od początku świata w bród. Pierwsze sanie, przebywając rzekę po lodzie, oberwały wielką jego taflę i ledwo-ledwo wydobyły się z wody. Brzegi rzeczki były spadziste, obmarzłe, nie do przebycia. Jedyne łagodniejsze miejsce zostało zniszczone. Czekano na chłopów z najbliższej wioski. Tymczasem zjeżdżało sań coraz więcej. Dwie kapele złączyły się teraz i od ucha cięły zawołanego mazura. Okazało się, że pierwsze sanie wiozą napotkanego w drodze "turonia", czyli "kłapacza", tj. chłopa przebranego za straszydło z wysoką szyją jak u żyrafy i ruchomą paszczęką, czerwonym suknem wybitą. Na wybrzeżu Koprzywianki powstał gwar, zgiełk, hałas. Dzwonki, janczary, krzyki, śpiewy, muzyka zlewały się w ogromny wybuch wesela. Turoń posuwał się z wolna między saniami, kłapiąc dolną żuchwą i nachylając się to tu, to tam. Rafał na widok tego stracha, tej przeraźliwej chimery, uczuł w sobie dreszcz, który się wskroś śmiechu przebijał. W tej samej chwili panna Helena, obok której stał właśnie, z nagła ujrzawszy poczwarę, krzyknęła, rzuciła się na oślep, a lewą ręką pochwyciła ramię Rafała: On instynktownym ruchem przysunął się ku niej. Tak przez chwilę stali obok siebie, złączeni śmiertelną grozą, gdy turoń nachylił się ku ich twarzom i końską swoją paszczę szeroko otwierał. Po chwili śmiali się do rozpuku, zaznajomieni z tobą wskutek tego zdarzenia; jakby od wielu lat chowali się pod jednym dachem. — Boisz się waćpanna turonia? — zapytał cicho. — Ależ nie... Co znowu! Tylko tak na mnie zakłapał... — Ja się dawniej bałem. Och, bardzo, strasznie! Śnił mi się po nocach ze swoim czerwonym językiem. Po Bożym Narodzeniu przyszedł raz do nas, do Tarnin. Byłem wtedy chory, a w dodatku mały smarkacz. Drzwi się otwarły i wsunął się łeb... Wie pani, taki okropny, bez oczu... — Och, wiem! Nagły łeb, jakby się wyśnił albo jak czasem z ciemnego pokoju..: wiesz waćpan, coś takiego wyłazi... — Czasem jeszcze i teraz, choć to śmieszne, zdaje mi się, że stoi za oknem na deszczu, na wichrze, i słychać kłapanie. A oczu strach podnieść... Spojrzeć? — Za nic! Prawda? — Za nic! A to tylko wiatr wyje w ciemną noc, w jesień... To po prostu topole jęczą i skrzypią, a stare lipy huczą. Przejdzie chwila i wszystko nacichnie. Gromada chłopów, zwołana przez umyślnych na miejsce, jęła się pracy. Usiłowano przeprowadzić konie i sanki w innym dostępnym miejscu, ale znowu lód nie wytrzymał. Radzono tedy, co czynić. Jedni utrzymywali, że wypadnie objechać aż na Koprzywnicę; inni byli zdania, żeby się cofnąć w górę rzeki, gdzie jakoby przed laty był jakiś lekki mostek. — Chłopcy! — zawołał nagle ktoś z tłumu szlachty — a nam co po moście? Który się podejmie przenieść sanki razem z paniami na drugi brzeg rzeki, dostanie natychmiast czerwony złoty jeden, pojedynczy! — Zimna woda, jaśnie panie! — rzekł pierwszy chłopowina z kraja. — A ja idę! — krzyknął drugi ściągając z ramion zwierzchni kożuch. Po chwili już kilkunastu rozzutych i na pół odzianych brało na bary pierwsze sanie. Furmani siedli oklep na wyprzężone konie i w drugim brodzie przejeżdżali wodę. Powstał krzyk dam siedzących w saniach, śmiechy i oklaski zgromadzonych na brzegu. Przenoszenie długo trwało. Wkrótce jednak na przeciwległej stronie zgrupował się zastęp niemały. Zmącona woda chlupała, gdy chłopstwo podsadzało się pod sanice i brnęło środkiem. — Zimno! — wołali dźwigający. — Dalej go! czerwony złoty na głowę... -zachęcał projektodawca. — Kapelę nam tu dawajcie, kapelę! — dopominała się młodzież — co tu mamy próżnujący czekać... — Pochodni! — nastawały panie. — Ej, chłopy pracowite! — ozwał się głos młody-a weźcie no jeden z drugim łopaty, ubijcie nam tu śnieg, a równo, twardo!... — Żydy, mazura! — Pejsate Żydy, naszego! — Kulig! — wykrzyknął arlekin, podniesiony przez młodzież nad głowy wszystkich. Żydki urznęły od ucha. Wkrótce śnieg ubity był twardo i zrównany niby najdoskonalsza posadzka. Oczekując na przybycie wszystkich puszczono się w pląsy, zatoczono mazura, jakiego świat nie widział. Matrony i starcy otaczając koło przyklaskiwali, a młódź hulała co tchu. Wnet futra, opończe, bekiesze poczęły zawadzać, więc je rzucano w sanie. Hajduki wysoko wznosiły pochodnie i gruby, bujny, migotliwy blask oświetlił miejsce. Zabłysły kółka pasów, barwne kierezje, wyszywane gorsety, białe rękawy koszul. Rafał tańczył z panną Heleną. Wyglądał szatno i szumno. Krzesał hołubce jak żaden. Krew w nim kipiała. — Olbromszczak... -,gwarzono naokół z aprobatą i poklaskiem. — Dobra krew... — Widać zaraz, że dumna sztuka... — Po ojcu, po starym cześniku. To samo tancerz był ongi, a towarzysz nie lada jaki, chociaż dziś kutwa nad kutwami. — Patrzajcie no... Co to za pląs! co za gracki ruch! — To mi tan! — Diablo i pięknie! — Ej, dziś dziś! ej, dziś dziś! Panna Helena zrzuciła futerko i kapłoni rękawek. Miała na sobie suknię niebieską z krótkim stanem, z fartuszkiem linowym w paski, bez żadnego upiększenia. Nie wpięła nawet kwiatu we włosy, spuszczone na czoło. Gdy od tańca zakwitły jej policzki, oczy, zdało się, pochłonęły migotliwe blaski pochodni i otrzymały ich siłę palenia. Rafał nie mógł od niej oderwać wzroku, zapomniał o świecie całym. Taniec był dla niego już nie zabawą, lecz wybuchem radości, pląsaniem ze szczęścia. Oczy, złączone z oczyma ślicznej panienki, pełne były zachwytu i poczęły wypowiadać to, czego na pozór nie było wcale w duszy, co tam leżało jak ruda kruszcu bez ceny, martwym pokładem. Teraz bił stamtąd blask i wznosił się pachnący dym. Kiedy najbardziej rozkosznie wciągał w nozdrza ten królewski zapach i najsiarczystsze krzesał hołubce, usłyszał głos ojca. Stary cześnik mówił: — Kto, mośćbrodzieju, na mój grunt dnia dzisiejszego, kto, mówię, na mój grunt nogą stąpi, tego, mośćbrodzieju, już nie wypuszczam za granice włości: takie u mnie z dawien dawna ''ius terrestre — dnia dzisiejszego... — A toż tańczymy, sąsiedzie dobrodzieju, na waszym gruncie, aż w całej parafii dudni... — ktoś z boku zawołał. — Nie nasza to rzecz, mośćbrodzieju, sub divo hulać! — Dlaczego, panie bracie?... — Dlatego, że to despekt dla szlachcica, mośćbrodzieju. Choć u mnie pod strzechą izdebki, choć, mówię, nie do tańca, aleć, miłościwe panie i łaskawi sąsiedzi, Bóg widzi, jako się rzekło... Rafał zatrzymał się w tańcu i wmieszał w tłum. Nierad był wcale nasuwać się rodzicowi na oczy. Stary tymczasem już go był dostrzegł i obrzucił szorstkim wejrzeniem. — Raczcież — ciągnął — miłościwe mośćbrodziejki, raczcież, sąsiedzi panowie i bracia... zaszczycić... Był to starzec zgarbiony latami, łysy, z krótkim, mlecznym wąsem i grubą brwią nad wspaniałymi jeszcze oczyma. W koło tańczących wtłoczyły się saneczki arlekina i czarna jego maska wynurzyła na światło. — Do Tarnin, kto żyw! — wołał głośno, trzepiąc swą rózgą wokoło, a szczególnie mężczyzn blisko stojących. — Do Tarnin!... cóż tu stoicie, mazgaje? Wszyscy ruszyli się do swoich sanek. Powstał ścisk, gwar, wyszukiwanie i wdziewanie rzuconych futer i burek. Królował śmiech. Buchnęła w rozmowach bezmierna wesołość. Zakipiały śmiałe żarty, mignęły tu i owdzie ukradkowe całusy po ręku, jak cieniem zakryte obrazą, która trwa przez mgnienie oka, uśmiechy, których piękność i rozkosz głębia nocy pochłania i życzliwie zataja. Gdy Rafał dopadł wierzchówki i miał skoczyć na siodło, ujrzał ojca tuż przy sobie. Cześnik nieznacznie zmacał ręką kark klaczy, badając, czy bardzo zgrzana, i coś pod nosem mruknął. Rafał wiedział, że z tych badań dobrego nic nie wypadnie, ale tylko przekrzywił krakuskę na głowie. Co ma być, to tam już jutro... Klacz sama stanęła obok sanek, w których siedziały znajome panie. Chwilę stali na miejscu, nim ogromny wąż zaprzęgów ruszył się z miejsca. Widzieli znowu przed sobą rwący się w kierunku Tarnin barwisty łańcuch. Ognie, okrzyki, śpiewy znowu napełniły dolinę. W dali, na wzgórzu między drzewami, wśród Sandomierskiego Płaskowzgórza, które się skłania ku dolinie Wisły, paliły się światła w oknach starego dworzyszcza. Kiedy nareszcie i pojazd Helenki ruszył z miejsca, Rafał usłyszał głos ojca, który gramolił się do małych saneczek. — Rwij mi, dnia dzisiejszego, z kopyta do dom i przyjmuj na ganku! Kawaler z bólem podciął klacz, ze wściekłością przechylił się na siodle i wymijając pochód ruszył cwałem. W mig był na ganku. Już tam pierwsze sanie stawały, i matka w kontusiku drojetowym, z siostrami w odświętnych sukniach, witała gości, błagała o zaszczycenie niskich progów. Rafał stanął przy matce, kłaniał się, zdejmował futra, szuby, wprowadzał panie, znosił krzesła. Wkrótce zjawił się i ojciec. Nikt nie mógł poznać starego Olbromskiego, który nigdzie nie bywał i nikogo prawie nie przyjmował u siebie. Dziś stary zmienił skórę. Przybrany w piękny kontusz, Bóg wie jakie czasy pamiętający, "na opaszki" wrzucony — w drogi żupan — giął się w ukłonach, muskał wąsa jak za dawnych, pijackich czasów, uśmiechał się, prawił komplementy i sumitował. Gdy wstąpiła na ganek jedna z najpoważniejszych matron okolicznych, stary cześnik podał jej ramię i z krygami, muskaniem wąsa oraz odrzucaniem wylotów wiódł ją uroczyście przez tłum, zgromadzony już nie tylko w bawialni, w alkierzach, w ciasnych i niskich izdebkach dworu, ale nawet w sieni, na ganku, w bokówkach starych ciotek, sióstr-panien odwiecznych i rezydentek. Rafał dopilnował, żeby godnie przyjąć swe damy. Podał ramię pani stolnikowej i wprowadził ją do domu. Sam nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięła pewność taka, śmiałość ruchów, ukłonów, które wykonywał, i słów grzecznych, które mówił. Pani stolnikowa trzymała za rękę swą towarzyszkę, pannę Helenę, i śmiała się wesoło. Stanęli za progiem izby bawialnej, gdzie był już tłok taki, że obrócić się nie było sposobu, gdy cześnik przepraszał właśnie swych gości i zaklinał, żeby się bawili, jak mogą. — Łuczywa nam tylko sąsiad dobrodziej nie poskąpisz! — wołał ktoś z tłumu. — Wyjdziemy na dziedziniec i jak nad wodą, hulaj dusza! Stary zwrócił się w stronę tego głosu i mówił z pięknym ukłonem, śmiejąc się chytrze: — Dom ciasny, na miły Bóg, ciasny, mośćbrodzieju! Sam to widzę i boleję, ale nieraz tu już krzesano hołubca pod tą strzechą niską za dobrych starych czasów. Hańbaż by to dla mnie, dnia dzisiejszego, była, gdyby na dziedzińcu tak znakomici goście... — Cóż, kiedy ciasno, sąsiadeczku dobrodzieju nasz!... cóż, kiedy ciasno... — Ciasno, nieciasno! — zawołał ktoś inny. — Szlachecki dom ciasny, a miejsca w, nim do tańca, dla braci, nie brakło, jak świat światem. Jakoś się rozsuniemy... — Mośćbrodzieje! — wołał głośniej cześnik zarzucając w tył wyloty starego kontusika — mośćbrodzieje! ściany każę wyjąć z tych oto pradziadowskich węgłów!... — Co znowu! Miejsca dla nas — świat! Muzyka, ustawioną za oknami, grała krakowiaka i kilka par puściło się w tany. Dla stojących nie było już tam miejsca. Tłoczono się tedy z izby do izby. Służba folwarczna, ad hoc poprzebierana w liberyjne kubraki, roznosiła wino na tacach i domowe ciasta. Gwar rozmów napełnił dom cały aż do ostatniej sionki, gdzieś na ogrody wychodzącej. Było wesoło, ale czuli to wszyscy, że o tańcach w tym domu nie może być mowy. Toteż szeptano po cichu, żeby chwilę jeszcze z grzeczności pobawić i ruszyć dalej dla odszukania dworu większego. W bokówce, gdzie wisiał wielki obraz Matki Boskiej Sulisławskiej ze sczerniałymi od starości ramami, w bokówce, która zamknęła w sobie niejedno już zapewne długie życie, całkowite, od kolebki do grobu, starosta i starościna kuligu prawili długą orację do gospodyni domu, cześnikowej Olbromskiej, częstując ją deską wyrobioną na wzór pszenicznego sandomierskiego placka. Wskroś tonów muzyki przebijały się do dalszych izb ledwie strzępy tej mowy: — "Cóż tedy czynić — wołał starosta — kiedy kogo astra necesytowały urodzeniem, iż odjąć się nie może naturze i do wesołej przywyknąć konwersacji? Sili się ars, różne media i remedia podając... Ale fluctuantur podczas i same nawet nadzieje, kiedy tenax propositi człowiek uchwyci się kresu i portu swego, słusznie zaprawdę gratulari sobie może..." Gwar zagłuszył ciąg dalszy. Ale za chwilę znowu dała się słyszeć rzecz miodopłynna: — "Jakoż prędzej niebotyczne cedry zajadłym czas zębem skosi, prędzej kwitnące zwiędnieją laury, aniżeli rozkwitła w serdecznych wirydarzach przyjaźń jakiejkolwiek podpadnie alteracji..." W sąsiednich izdebkach młodzież tańczyła jak mogła, kręcąc się na miejscu. Zbliżała się już chwila stanowcza i oglądano się już tylko na arlekina, żeby wydał hasło do odjazdu. Rzeczywiście przedarł się przez tłum w swej masce, krzycząc i trzepiąc rózgą naokół po sprzętach, ścianach i plecach. Stanął na środku obszerniejszego pokoju, zatrzymał tańczących i jeszcze raz wykrzyknął kręcąc się na pięcie: — Hej! kulig, kulig! Wtedy stary Olbromski znowu z gracją podał ramię swojej matronie. Muzyka urwała i z nagła, niespodzianie ucięła wspaniałego poloneza. Wszyscy z podziwieniem oczekiwali, co będzie dalej. Cześnik występował z niewymowną precyzją i nadzwyczajnymi ceregielami. Minął jedną izbę, drugą, jakieś alkierze, bokóweczki, sienie, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się przed szczelnie zamkniętymi drzwiami. Tu zarzucił wyloty, musnął wąsa i z nagła klasnął w ręce. W mgnieniu oka drzwi się na oścież rozwarły. Oczom idących ukazała się duża, pusta, wysoka i doskonale oświetlona sala. Arlekin wyrwał się naprzód i w podskokach ją przebiegł wołając: — Kulig, kulig! Pary wkroczyły do wielkiej izby. Muzyka umieszczona w przeciwległych drzwiach zagrała krakowiaka i cały tłum z okrzykiem wesela puścił się w tany. Nierychło spostrzeżono, że jest to prosta, stara kuchnia z piekarnią dla czeladzi, przybudowana w tyle dworu. Cześnik w przewidywaniu kuligowego najazdu kazał ją z sadzy oczyścić, wprawić nową i wywoskować do tańca podłogę. Ściany zawieszono festonami z jedliny,, olbrzymi komin i piec chlebowy zastawiono świerkowymi drzewkami, tworząc z nich pewien rodzaj leśnej altany. Woskowe świece w drewnianych lichtarzach, które przybito do ścian, rzucały rzęsiste światło. — Ot, to mi figiel gracki! — wołano ze wszech stron. — To po naszemu! — To lubimy! — W górę gospodarza! Ot, to prawdziwa niespodzianka! — W to nam graj! Teraz dopiero wyzwoliła się zabawa co się nazywa. Wszystko co młodsze znalazło się w sali i hulać zaczęło. Były tam i modne fraczki, i starodawnym krojem szyte kontusiki, głowy w lokach i podstrzyżone. Większość panien miała już na sobie suknie odkrywające ramiona, a czoła zakryte puklami włosów, ale nie brakło dziewic odzianych w staromodne suknie, w lewitki i bufonki, w krótkie rękawki z długimi angażantkami z koronek. Wszystko to mieszało się w tłum barwisty, utkany mnóstwem kierezji chłopskich, krakowskich "suk", gorsetów i białych bufiastych rękawów. W pierwszej chwili tuliła się po kątach młodzież uboższa, ale wnet radość powszechna wciągnęła w wir i najmniej odważnych. Chwilami ta rozbawiona młódź sprawiała wrażenie zdrowej, dzielnej, urodziwej stadniny, pędzącej z krańca w kraniec po błoniu. Nowa podłoga dudniła jak skóra na bębnie, światło jarzęcych świec chyliło się poziomo to w tę, to w inną stronę, zawieszone festony chwiały się do taktu, a cała izba, zdało się, trzeszczała w swych węgłach. Wrzawa uciechy huczała w niej jak spieniona woda. Zdrowie, młodość i kipiące życie przemieniły ten taniec w wylew radości. Bawiono się z pełnego serca, hulano z potrzeby dusznej, tańczono w całym znaczeniu tego wyrazu do upadłego. Słychać było tylko śmiech i krzesanie hołubców. Otwarto drzwi, gdyż było duszno nawet w tak wielkiej izbie. Ktoś spróbował odemknąć okna, a gdy się okazało, że są na głucho zabite gwoździami, wyrzucił je razem z futryną. Wnet z dwu czarnych otworów wionęły białawe obłoki i ukazały się w nich liczne głowy czeladzi, dziewek i parobków wiejskich, co z rozdziawionymi ustami patrzali nieruchomo na to pańskie "granie". Starsi z gości, nacieszywszy się rozkoszą młodych, natupawszy w miejscu i po wyładowaniu westchnień za ubiegłymi laty, rozpełzli się po stancyjkach dworu. Wszystkie alkierzyki i przybudówki z niskimi powałami, o wapnem wybielonych belkach, pełne były gwaru i śmiechu. Każda z tych skrytek miała już swój choćby najmniejszy stół i grono biesiadników. Niektóre łączyły się między sobą nakryciami, tworząc jadalnię dziwnie powykrzywianą, która szła wskroś całego dworzyszcza. Jedzono na porcelanie, na cynie, na holenderskiej farfurze, na wszelkim naczyniu, jakie w domu było. Przepłynęła już była kolejka gdańskich wódek, obnoszono potrawy i strugą lać się zaczął węgrzyn. Szlachta piła. Większość przyjechała już dobrze podochocona, a teraz weseliła serce do znaku. Gospodarz, gospodyni, dwie ich córki i syn obsługiwali gości. Rafał, obchodząc stoły z dzbanem wina, słyszał mimo chęci szeptane rozmowy. — Beczkę węgrzyna sprowadził na saniach z Krakowa stary kutwa, słyszeliście? — Cuda, cuda... — Starsza córka skwaśniała im na ocet siedmiu złodziei, więc teraz z młodszą umyślili spróbować z innej beczki. — Sarnie combry jadą! — Widziałeś sąsiad... Jak mi Bóg miły — sarnina! — Combry, ale baranie. — Mnie aby waszmość powiesz! Ja węchem poznam cuch sarni, kiedy się jeszcze na brytfannie smaży, a dopieroż na półmisku... — Gdzie indziej mówiono jeszcze ciszej: . — Tańce w kuchni, a przyjęcie w bokówkach. — Piastowskim obyczajem... — Pastuchy od prosiąt w lejbikach z galonami. Rafał płonął ze wstydu, gdy nie postrzeżony słuchał słów takich. Najbardziej go zabolał szyderczy śmiech pięknej pani. Skoro tylko mógł się wymknąć, biegł do izby bawialnej. Tam ścigał oczyma błękitną panienkę. Smutek uciskał mu serce w chwili kiedy spostrzegał, że tańcząc z kim innym była wesoła i rozbawiona. Kiedy go spostrzegała, oczy jej śmiały się jeszcze bardziej, jakoś promiennie i z radością. Wówczas na jedną sekundę nie rozstawały się ich oczy. Były ciągle zwrócone... Nawet podczas drabantów i anglezów, które usiłowała zainaugurować młodzież wykwintniejsza i bardziej światowa (od strony Zawichosta), panna Helena odwracała głowę w tym kierunku, gdzie był jej kawaler. Gdy w przerwach między jednym tańcem a drugim przechadzała się z towarzyszkami, Rafał przyłączał się do niej na chwilę. Nie mógł, po prostu nie był w możności oderwać oczu od tego widoku, jak usta jej uśmiechają się z dziecinną szczerością, a jednocześnie słowa są napuszone i przymusowy wyraz powagi nadaje twarzy siła woli. Kiedy tak błądzili między ludźmi, nie wiedząc, co do siebie mówić, ośmielali się każdym spojrzeniem i oczyma mówili sobie rzeczy niewysłowione. Były chwile nadziemskie, że szli obok siebie z utopionymi w źrenicach źrenicami, zaczarowani przez uśmiechy omdlałe ze szczęścia. Zdumienie przenikało ich serca aż do samej głębi i trwoga nieznana, a nie przekraczająca czasu mgnienia powieki. Oczy jej, błękitne jak w dzień letni dalekie lasy, stawały się z nagła ciemnymi i nabierały siły ognia, na obraz płomieni prędko wybuchających. Wtedy przez krótkie chwile iskrzył się w nich jak gdyby gniew, drżały jakieś pragnienia, żal powstały z niczego... Nie wiedzące o sobie wzruszenia, gorące, namiętne, dziecięco niewinne i naiwnie lubienie, przepływały szybko przez twarz i gasły nagle w wybuchach śmiechu niespodzianego, a ostrego jak toczony sztylet. Wszczynali jakąś rozmowę, nie wiedzieć dlaczego półgłosem prowadzoną, o wszystkim i niczym, o niebie i ziemi, o frakach i najładniejszych imionach, o łacinie i głębokim śniegu... Od tej rozkoszy ciągle odrywały Rafała wskazówki ojca, nawoływania matki lub sióstr. Dawał tedy szturchańce i rady sługusom, zapraszał co znaczniejsze osoby do jedzenia i picia, a nawet podawał fajki i własnoręcznie zapalał fidybusy. Kłaniał się, mówił niezliczoną ilość słów grzecznych, ledwo-ledwo rozumiejąc, co mianowicie mówi. Ten stan niepewności języka bardzo potęgowało ciągłe przepijanie do młodych sąsiadów. Pierwszy to raz w życiu Rafał pił bezkarnie, i to starego węgrzyna. Gwarzył też coraz głośniej, śmielej, płynniej, kwieciściej. Biegał między tłumem i coraz jawniej szukał oczyma panny Helenki. Tak minęła noc. Nad ranem, po dłuższym odpoczynku, muzyka znowu zagrała. Młody gospodarz wychylił jeszcze kilka kieliszków wina w ręce jednego z sąsiadów, równie jak on dorastającego i z nagła uczuł taką miłość do tego młodziana, że razem z nim udał się do sąsiedniego pokoju i zaczął mu ze łzami wyjawiać najsekretniejsze swoje tajemnice. W trakcie tych zwierzeń spostrzegł, że przez sionkę przyległą przesunęła się jakaś osoba niby obłoczek niebieski. Co tchu pobiegł za nią pragnąc jej służyć, w razie gdyby czegokolwiek potrzebowała. Rozdzielił tłum szlachty, głośno, z plastycznymi ruchami rozmawiającej, i szybko ,wszedł do zacisza przeznaczonego na gotowalnię damską. Było tam pusto. Woskowe świece słabo paliły się przed starym, sczerniałym zwierciadłem. W kącie tego pokoju panna Helenka klęczała na ziemi i wyrównywała, jak mogła, oberwaną w tańcu plisę swe j sukienki. Rafał zobaczył ją raptem. Ujrzał jakby pierwszy raz w życiu kolor jej lic, nie dający się z niczym na świecie porównać, wybuch pąsowego ognia policzków spływającego w delikatny śnieżnobiały mat czoła. Zobaczył jasne, puszyste włosy... Spostrzegłszy go wyprostowała się i wlepiła weń przestraszone, upajające .oczy, oczy o żałosnym błękicie kwiatu lobelii. Coś wyrzekł, wyszeptał... Zbliżył się do niej bezradnie stojącej. Posunęła się, żeby wyjść stamtąd. Wtedy bezwiednym ruchem ujął jej ręce, nachylił usta i dotknął wargami jasnych włosów. Przez chwilę trwał ten piekący, namiętny pocałunek. Cichy okrzyk wyrwał się z jej piersi. Odsunęła go w zdumieniu i wyszła. Rafał stał plecami o ścianę oparty tak, jak go zostawiła. W głowie jego, w piersiach, w uszach, w sercu zlewały się oddalone, rzewne, namiętne dźwięki mazura i jeden szczególnie, najwyższy, najrozkoszniejszy spazm skrzypiec. Szalonym szczęściem napełniało go drganie całego domu od tańca i zgiełkliwy gwar przechodzący w bezładną wrzawę. W czaszkę waliły młoty krwi, a w oczach płomienie świec migotały jak sama wcielona, widoma rozkosz miotająca się w sercu. Zaśmiał się na cały głos i twardym krokiem wyszedł stamtąd. Zdawało mu się; że teraz już z radości nie wytrzyma. To już koniec! Rozwali pięściami, nogą rozkopie i na drzazgi rozsiepie ten cały dom, wyzwie tu wszystkich i zeklnie. Będzie się z każdym bił na śmierć, kto by śmiał... Tak postanowiwszy padł w ramiona pierwszego z brzegu brzuchatego szlachcica, który go z miejsca, a bez żadnej racji, zaczął dusić w uścisku i kłuć po twarzy ogoloną brodą. Rafał wypił z nim braterski, na wieczne czasy, kielich i płacząc ze szczęścia rzewnymi łzami szedł dalej. W sąsiedniej izbie ujrzał rodzonego swego ojca złączonego dziwnym uściskiem z księdzem dziekanem, który się na ten kulig przypadkowo zaplątał. Gruby dziekan trzymał starego cześnika za ramiona, a cześnik dziekana za żebra, i obadwaj, rzadko kiedy jednocześnie, ale z wielkim usiłowaniem zachowania taktu mazura, skakali pod powałę na jednym miejscu, w ciasnym kąciku między stołem i szafą, piejąc zupełnie cudzymi głosami: — Hej, dziś dziś! Hej, dziś dziś! Nikt na nich uwagi nie zwracał. Przy stole siedziało kilkunastu biboszów, którym już z czupryn tęgo się kurzyło. Porozpinali kontusze i siedzieli w żupanach z kitaju, sagatysu, kamlotu. Niektórzy coś krzyczeli ochrypłymi głosami. Jeden podnosił co chwila cybuch, gruby jak maczuga, grożąc nie wiadomo komu. Naprzeciwko niego stał szlachcic, chudy, mizerny, zawiędły, i wołał: — A, mówię, tak! To tak, mówię! Czekajże, rybeńko... Od razu rym go w pysk, rym z drugiej i to arte. Dopiero wtedy rura mu zmiękła... Do nóg mi. "Wielmożny panie, powiada, wszystko jak przy świętym konfesjonale..." Ktoś spał na ręku, całym ciałem rzuciwszy się na stół. Okna były otwarte i jasne światło księżyca dogasało już przy słabym blasku daleko wstającego słońca. Z izby, gdzie tańczono, dolatywał śpiew krakowiaka, tak rześki, szczęśliwy i radosny, że aż same nogi drgały: W Krakowie na sali Niemcy tańcowali... Polak wąsem ruszył Wszyscy uciekali. Naokół przyklaskiwano, przytupywano. Z kąta ozwał się jakiś zapity, ochrypły głos: — Aby to jedno prawda... Ogromnie te Niemcy pouciekały, i to z Krakowa. Ale go zaraz skarcił i zagłuszył okrzyk powszechny: — A tobyś waść siedział i ciągnął likwor, skoro go masz przed nosem. Oto filozof... Rafał poszedł do sali tanecznej, oparł się tam plecami o ścianę i rozpalonym okiem śledził każdy ruch panny Heleny. W pewnej chwili ujrzał, że tłum mężczyzn stojących przed nim rozsunął się i że jedna z panien tańczących wybrała go w mazurze. Podał jej rękę i przebiegł salę niezupełnie właściwymi skokami. Po chwili uczuł w swej ręce dłoń panny Helenki. Oprzytomniał. Krew zbiegła mu do serca. Głos zupełnie obcy, jakby duch jakiś postronny, szatan czy anioł, przemówił przez jego usta tak cicho, że tylko ona mogła posłyszeć te straszliwe wyrazy, które mu pierś rozdzierały: — Przyjadę do Dersławic!... W nocy. Na koniu. Czekaj mię przy oknie od ogrodu. W tym narożnym. Od ogrodu!... Zastukam trzy razy w szybę, w to miejsce, gdzie w okiennicy jest wykrajane serce. Przy oknie czekaj... Słyszysz? Panna Helenka spojrzała na niego, na dzikie oczy zmącone do dna, na żyły jak strąki, czerwoną twarz, wzburzonę włosy, i parsknęła śmiechem tak niesłychanie szczerym, że wszyscy obejrzeli się i nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, wtórowali temu głosowi. Słysząc dokoła śmiech powszechny, Rafał ruszył przed siebie z głową schyloną, jakby miał zamiar uderzyć nią w tłum cały niby taranem. Nie wiedział tylko, gdzie mu się ten tłum sprzed oczu podziewa. Nogi się pod nim gięły, jakby w nich nie miał kości. Usłyszał wtedy nad uchem dobrotliwy szept matki: — Rafciu, Rafciu, chodź ze mną, błagam cię na wszystko. Ojciec zobaczy! Dźwięk wyrazu "ojciec" dźwignął go z omdlenia. — Przyjadę na koniu... Słyszysz? Zastukam trzy razy... w serce... — szepnął matce do ucha tym samym demonicznym głosem. — Przyjedziesz, przyjedziesz, tylko chodź co tchu, bo ojciec... Rafał posunął się naprzód, ale w niewłaściwym kierunku i tak lekkomyślnie obwisłymi ruchy, że matka zmuszona była wesprzeć go siłą i wyciągnąć prawie z domu. Gdy go owiało mroźne powietrze zimowego świtu, zupełnie stracił siłę w nogach. Opadł na ziemię jak płaszcz. Kilku parobków odniosło go do tak zwanego belwederu i tam złożyło na posłaniu. Belweder — był to dawny dwór, gniazdo prapradziadowskie z modrzewiowego drzewa. Stał w głębi ogrodu. Ze starości zapadł. się w ziemię, ściany jego zgięły się; dach prawie gruntu dotykał, a dzikie krzewy, zasłaniające okna, do połowy wielkiego dachu wystrzelały. Były tu pokoje gościnne, śpiżarnie i składy gospodarcze. W największej izbie stało kilka posłanych łóżek, a na ziemi przez całą szerokość leżało pokotem na słomie rozciągnięte posłanie dla gości. Już tam kilku braci szlachty co słabszych w głowie chrapało dobranym chórem. Piec był dobrze napalony, a stary dwór, co jeszcze króla Jana pamiętał, trzymał ciepło; toteż spało się tam nie najgorzej. Rafał, własnoręcznie przez matkę rozebrany aż do bielizny, przykryty. dobrze, usnął jak kłoda. O jakiejś godzinie dnia zbudził się i usiadł na posłaniu. Dokoła na ziemi i na łóżkach chrapali sąsiedzi. Rafał nie wiedział, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Głowa mu z bólu pękała, w oczach się ćmiło. Spostrzegł śpiących, ale nikogo nie mógł poznać. Drżał na myśl, że jest sam jeden w jakimś miejscu wiecznego potępienia. Widział głowy, rozrzucone ręce i nogi, poroztwierane usta, wreszcie blask świecy płonącej w rogu izby na stole... Wlepił oczy w to miejsce i po długim badaniu z ulgą i pociechą dojrzał żywego człowieka. Poznał go nawet. Był to Wicuś Jawrysz, syn ubogiego szlachetki spod Wiśniowej, drab wielkiego wzrostu, siły i bardzo dzikiego charakteru. Ten Wicuś, z czupryną zwisłą na czoło, siedział na słomie i jadł, a właściwie pożerał mazurki, kruche ciasta i strucle przekładane, które kolejno wydobywał spod poduszki. Skoro wyciągał stamtąd niepośledni mazurek, łamał go na dwie części i każdą z nich unicestwiał kilku ciosami ogromnej żuchwy. Rafał długo i z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w tę jego czynność. Widział, jak Wicuś Jawrysz wchłonąwszy wszystko, co miał pod ręką, udał się na palcach do sąsiedniej śpiżami, której drzwi zostawiono otworem, i przyniósł stamtąd nowe naręcze mazurków i strucel, jak to wszystko umieścił pod poduszką, siadł w kucki i ze zdwojoną energią zabrał się do dzieła. Rafał widział to wszystko, domyślił się wreszcie, gdzie jest, ale nie mógł przyjść do siebie. Wspomniał sobie coś rozkosznego, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co ma czynić. W rozterce takiej runął na wznak i nim głowa jego dopadła poduszki, zachrapał na amen. Świeca dopaliła się i zgasła. Nikły promień światła wpadł przez otwór w kształcie serca przymkniętej okiennicy. Z dala, ze dworu, dochodziły tony muzyki grającej od ucha. Skrzypce zanosiły się, basy niestrudzenie wtórowały, a klarnet rzewliwie przyśpiewywał. Rafał ocknął się znowu. Siadł na posłaniu i natychmiast przypomniał sobie pannę Helenkę. Wszystko w nim zagrało, jak ta rozkoszna, z dala dochodząca muzyka... Co tchu zaczął się ubierać, co sił! co sił! Namacał w ciemności buty i wzuł je co prędzej, wyszukał po omacku jedną z najbardziej niezbędnych części ubrania i zaczął wciągać na nogi. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwienia, czemu czynność tak prosta tyle mu czasu zabiera. Był wściekły, bo mu się śpieszyło, toteż wciągał na się nieodzowną szatę z całej siły, bez względu na to, że złowrogo trzeszczała. Długo w ten sposób pracował nie mogąc sobie dać rady. Długo szukał wszystkiego, co było konieczne, aby móc stanąć przystojnie wobec panny Helenki. Był pewny, że znalazł już wszystko, gdy znowu ogarniać go zaczęła bezwładność i po wtóre usnął jak kamień. Około południa nazajutrz znaleziono go śpiącego na ziemi, o kilka kroków od posłania, z lewą nogą wbitą w rękaw modnego fraka, który powyrywał wprawdzie i rozdarł, ale zdołał wciągnąć na łydkę aż do kolana. Tak dziwny był los jednego z najpiękniejszych fraczków, jednego z pierwszych w Zachodniej Galicji granatowych fraczków sąsiada Targowskiego spod Zawichosta. Kategoria:Popioły